Naruto fought the law
by spswnaruhina
Summary: this is the original I idea I had that turned in to Akatsuki it Influenced It's kind of a one-shot songfic


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Clash**

**AN: well here it is the original I idea I had that turned in to Akatsuki is Influenced**

**This is set after ch 396 but everybody knows Jiraiya died**

**Naruto Fought the Law**

Shortly after Team Kakashi and Team 8 returned from their mission to capture Itachi, Naruto is sent to find Jiraiya's body. A month later Hinata, Sakura, and Ino are secretly sent out infiltrate Akatsuki as missing-nins. Another month has past and Naruto returned to find out that the girls had left. He then tries to steal the Forbidden Scroll only to be caught and banished to a small area of forest out side of Hidden Leaf by the elders. This is where we pick up the story at, with Iruka checking on Naruto, and the girls being sent to capture Kyuubi.

On a hot sunny day Hinata, Sakura, and Ino approach the area that the container of Kyuubi is supposed to be and hide as they see the back of someone singing while breaking rocks.

…_.I left my baby and it feels so bad  
Guess my race is run  
She's the best girl that I ever had  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the…_

"Hey Naruto" said Iruka "you still doing ok."

"Hi Iruka-sensei" said Naruto "as good as someone who was banished can be"

"I've been meaning to ask you, why you sing that song so much?" asked Iruka.

"It just kind of fits don't you think, I mean I got nothing better to do then break rocks all day after what I did" answered Naruto.

"Well I get the breaking rocks and the law fighting parts after you beat Kakashi to a bloody pulp to get away but the part about the girl I don't get, is it about Sakura?" questioned Iruka.

"When I was 12 I would have said yes but she's more of a sister to me now, that part fits Hinata more now, since I had to leave her for that mission and she really was the best girl I ever had, she was always nice to me and I realized while I was training with Jiraiya that she might have liked me, I was going to ask her if she did but with all the training and missions I had I never had the chance" said Naruto "and I know that the girls left because of this stupid fox in me so I thought I'd just give it to Akatsuki."

"But wouldn't you die if you did that?" ask Iruka.

"Normally I would but the rumors about the Forbidden Scroll are true it does have a way to release the fox with out killing me" responded Naruto while thinking 'and I copied that part down.'

"Well, I'll be back to check in you again soon, bye" said Iruka.

**(With the girls while Naruto and Iruka were talking)**

When Naruto said that he was going to give Kyuubi to Akatsuki it has stunned the girls, well not Sakura since she already knew that he had the Kyuubi in him. The others noticed this and Hinata asked "did you already know Sakura?"

"Yeah, I knew from when he used its power on a mission" Sakura said "but I didn't know that he even had a clue about you liking him, Hinata."

Just then Zetsu showed up and said "Leader said that if the brat still had that scroll he'll let him join."

"Well Iruka-sensei left so lets ask him" said Ino.

So they walk up behind Naruto and Sakura said "We over heard what you said and if you still have the scroll we would like to offer you a spot on Akatsuki."

"I don't have the whole scroll anymore just the part about releasing Kyuubi" said Naruto as he turned around and added "Hinata, Sakura, Ino you joined Akatsuki?"

"Well they found out we had a mission to infiltrate them and forced us to stay or they would kill us" said Ino "but if you join it won't be too bad anymore, right Hinata."

"Ri-right" said Hinata.

Zetsu showed up again and said "Leader just wanted the part on releasing Kyuubi anyway so he can still join.

"So, what do you say Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Anything's better than this, so ok" said Naruto.

So Naruto joined Akatsuki and they took over the world and Naruto was made Hokage along with his wife, Hinata.

**The end**

**AN: a lot was changed for Akatsuki is Influenced wasn't it; this would match up with chapter 4**

**Akatsuki is Influenced is a whole lot better than this  
**


End file.
